


番外——甜蜜往昔

by moguniu



Series: The Locked Room [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 双夏, 夏伊, 黑执事
Genre: F/M, M/M, 双夏 - Freeform, 夏伊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguniu/pseuds/moguniu
Summary: 在我心中，哥哥的人设是腹黑、病娇、又非常“猛”的人。PS：受精卵着床的感觉，是两位生物女教师亲口跟我说的亲身经历，现实比我写的还肉麻。当时也把我吓得以为她俩其实是教现代文学的。
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: The Locked Room [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181738
Kudos: 1





	番外——甜蜜往昔

主双夏，伊丽莎白视觉为主，挺虐心的四角，写完我都心痛了伊丽莎白。

伊→夏→啵←塞

我能告诉你们这其实是糖里藏渣的清水文吗？ 

现在的伊丽莎白觉得每天都如活在红夫人小时候所说的如砂糖般的甜蜜生活。每天清晨的阳光通过窗帘撒入卧室，她轻轻转身，她的爱人就躺在她的身侧传来浅浅的呼吸声。晨光照在夏尔棱角分明的俊脸上，让她心跳不已。婚后的夏尔也经常说她容易害羞，禁不起挑逗。伊丽莎白悄悄地把身体移到夏尔的身旁，右手悄悄地打在他缓缓起伏的胸口，感受着他的心跳。而夏尔，每天醒来都会在她的额头上轻吻。每天早上她都感到如此的幸福。 

婚后的夏尔依旧对她温柔体贴，满足她少女般的梦想。即使夏尔公务繁忙，也尽可能的陪她用膳、逛街。为此，伊丽莎白决定要努力做好她伯爵夫人的角色。 

婚后的她，经常被朋友们说是身上闪着幸福的光。夏尔的温柔、体贴以及溺爱，让她沉沦。但生活总有让人措手不及的时候。 

有一天，她在夏尔的允许下邀请了她几位闺蜜到宅邸的花园开茶会。夏尔也很贴心的让执事和仆人们准备茶会的点心、茶具、装饰，每一样都是伊丽莎白所喜欢的。 

“莉兹，你的丈夫对你真好！”朋友A羡慕地说。 

“茶具跟你今天的装扮相配的，点心全是你喜欢的，连桌上的花都是你喜欢的。你说呢？”朋友B继续调侃。 

“好啦，好啦，他真的对我很好。”伊丽莎白在朋友的调侃下，红着脸承认。 

伊丽莎白与朋友们你一言我一语地谈着她们的小秘密。突然，她有一位朋友的宠物狗不见了。伊丽莎白吩咐仆人们分散寻找后，她自己也跑去花园的其他角落寻找。不多时，夏尔的执事抱着一只小狗找到她们。这成了今天茶会的小插曲。 

夜幕悄然降临，伊丽莎白也逐一欢送朋友们离开。突然，刚才宠物狗走掉的朋友拉着她的手，神经兮兮地问她，“莉兹，你丈夫家是不是还有什么私生子？” 

“你怎么这样问？”伊丽莎白感到疑惑。 

“刚才我在那边寻找它的时候，我刚抬头看，就看到二楼的窗帘里藏在一个少年的脸。然后，突然那个执事叫了我一声，说找到狗了。当我再往上看的时候，那里就什么东西都没有了。”朋友说着，抬起手指了指方向。 

伊丽莎白顺着朋友手指的方向看了看，心里突然咯噔了一下。那是宅邸西侧的二楼。那个被夏尔禁止她踏进的地方。 

“莉兹，这事你最好找人仔细查一下，就怕万一。你懂我的意思吧。”朋友贴心的建议，伊丽莎白随便应和着便送走朋友。 

宅邸西侧的二楼，少年的脸。伊丽莎白突然想起，她刚与夏尔完婚不久，有天晚上她在卧室等了夏尔好久，夏尔都还没回来。于是，她就走去书房想叫夏尔早点休息。就在她经过昏暗的走廊时，她好像看到有一个13、4岁的少年身影在她眼前的走廊经过。当她想跑去追上那个身影时，就被突然出现的夏尔的执事所阻止。 

伊丽莎白转头看向晚霞下的宅邸。凡多姆海恩家，是一个被诅咒的家族。或许，她们说看到的少年是之前在这宅邸里枉死的亡魂吧。 

随后，伊丽莎白把这事给忘掉了。她在凡多姆海恩家继续过着平淡又幸福的生活，直到某天。那天早上，伊丽莎白一如既往早起偷看她爱人的侧脸。突然，她觉得自己的小腹从来怪异感觉，既不痛又不痒，就像在平静的湖边扔下一颗小石头，击不起风浪，但泛起层层涟漪让你无法忽视。她摸了摸自己的小腹，可能是近期太累了吧。 

结婚前，她渴望与夏尔有更亲密的行为，但夏尔永远只是轻吻她的额头。婚后的夏尔，经常见缝插针与她发生/关系。她的朋友都是她丈夫是个闷骚。她的头蹭了蹭夏尔的胳膊，无论夏尔是怎样，都是她最爱的人。 

不久后，家庭医生为伊丽莎白进行例行检查时，发现她已经怀孕了。她不敢相信，她的肚子里竟然已经有了她与夏尔的结晶。仆人也将这个消息立即传达给夏尔。伊丽莎白忘不了那一刻，她还在卧室里听着家庭医生告诉她注意事项时，夏尔匆忙从书房跑到卧室紧抱着她。那一刻，她感觉自己是多么的被人溺爱着。 

但家庭医生和仆人们散去后，夏尔却让她如云端上跌下。 

“莉兹，为了你和宝宝，我这段时间跟你分房睡吧。” 

“夏尔，你在说什么？” 

“我每天的工作都很忙，会打扰你和宝宝的休息。” 

“我不要！我只是怀孕，又不是得病。我才不要跟夏尔分房睡！”伊丽莎白竭斯底理地叫喊着。 

“莉兹，我是为你和宝宝好。这段时间我们就分开睡吧。” 

“我不要！” 

“莉兹！”夏尔厉声喝道。 

夏尔这次真的是生气了，她听声音就知道。如果她无休止的纠缠，夏尔会不会厌倦她？伊丽莎白知道自己没办法改变，她只能服从夏尔的决定。夏尔不喜欢不服从他的人，更不喜欢强悍的女人，这一点，她从小就知道。 

那天下午，夏尔就吩咐执事把他的衣服简单收拾一下就搬出了卧室。晚上，夏尔哄着她躺下床，给了她一个晚安吻后，便离开了。伊丽莎白躺在床上，看着空荡荡的卧室。她觉得今天之前的三个月所过的生活犹如梦境般。而她，就如卖火柴的小女孩，火光熄灭后，就是面对刺骨的寒风。她摸上自己的小腹，突然鬼迷心窍地想，如果她一直没有怀上孩子，那夏尔是不是一直都会留在她的身边？她就这样半睡半醒的焦虑中渡过这夜。 

夏尔哄伊丽莎白躺下后便离开了，他慢慢地走向宅邸二楼西侧走廊尽头，他自己也没发觉他嘴角泛起抹微笑。那个房间其实才是这个宅邸真正的主卧。夏尔从怀里掏出钥匙，缓缓打开房门。卧室中央宽大的床上坐着一位面容与夏尔相似的少年，他就着微弱的灯光看着一本厚重的书。 

“夏尔。”少年听到开门的声音缓缓抬起头。 

“现在已经很晚了，早点休息。”夏尔走到少年身边坐下，把他手边的书收走。 少年没有反驳，乖顺的躺下睡觉。半晌，传来了少年细细的呼吸声。夏尔抚上少年的脸，他的吻如雨点般，落在少年的额头、眼帘、鼻尖和双唇。他的舌头如孩童品尝糖果般舔了舔少年的双唇。 

“我回来了，我亲爱的弟弟。”

**Author's Note:**

> 在我心中，哥哥的人设是腹黑、病娇、又非常“猛”的人。
> 
> PS：受精卵着床的感觉，是两位生物女教师亲口跟我说的亲身经历，现实比我写的还肉麻。当时也把我吓得以为她俩其实是教现代文学的。


End file.
